Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic levitation power device, especially to a magnetic levitation power device in which power devices are suspended due to magnetic repulsion. Thus high energy is obtained by minimum energy input.
Descriptions of Related Art
Earth's natural resources are limited. The non-renewable natural resources used for power generation will be exhausted sooner or later. Some other energy resources for power generation available now such as nuclear energy have problems of storage of radioactive waste, harmful nuclear radiation, etc. Thus development of renewable energy alternatives such as solar energy, wind power, hydroelectric power is gradually becoming a major concern now. However, all these alternatives have problems of high cost in manufacturing or maintenance or other shortcomings.
There are many devices designed base on magnetic repulsion available now. A part of these devices focused on that power is permanent and everlasting. Yet such devices haven't been applied to power generation now.
There is room for improvement and a need to provide a power generation system designed based on magnetic repulsion and having high transmission efficiency. Maximum energy is generated by minimum energy input in the system. No heat, carbon dioxide and toxic materials are generated. The device is not affected by weather or the environment. Most important of all, the device is an environmental friendly energy generating device with low cost and no pollution.